As can be seen from digital terrestrial broadcasting, digitization of the broadcast field has advanced. Digital program materials require larger data sizes as image quality becomes higher, and a video server used to store these materials is required to have a larger capacity and multi-channels. For this reason, the video server is required to have higher processing capability, and includes a plurality of CPUs in place of a single CPU.
In the video server including the plurality of CPUs to improve its processing capability, log data such as trace logs and operation logs are distributed to and recorded in the respective CPUs. For this reason, it becomes difficult to recognize the processing status of the overall server.